


Sleepover

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F, Multi, Skinny Dipping, Talk of Negative Sexual Experiences, Talk of sex, talk of abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Esme and Frankie have a night without their boyfriend.





	Sleepover

“So what are we doing all night during this sleepover,” Zig asked.

Frankie and Esme exchanged a look over him.

“Well,  _ we _ are going to probably watch Magic Mike and the sequel,” Frankie started.

“Then talk about our periods and how we deal with cramps and that bloated feeling,” Esme continued.

“Because we are just the two of us,” Frankie finished, “Between Miles, Hunter, and my parents the idea of any boy, especially you, sleeping the night will only end in your gorgeous body being murdered and never found.”

Esme nodded her agreement, then hit Zig with a pillow. He pushed that pillow away only for Frankie to hit him with another. This continued until he relented to the two girls who had him pinned to the bed and were in complete control, “Alright, alright, no sleeping over tonight.”

“If you behave, we can make this happen at my place, with all three of us.” Esme teased, resting her hand on his chest before tracing a finger over him playfully. “But for now you have to go home.”

“Do I at least get a goodnight kiss,” Zig asked, “Or two?”

He liked how both his girlfriends rolled their eyes in unison before Frankie leaned in to give him a long passionate kiss on the lips. And as soon as she moved back, not to be outdone, Esme gave him a longer, more passionate kiss. Pushing his hand to her chest in the process.

“Now, your uber is here, go!” Frankie got up and started dragging Zig toward the door. Zig fought until Esme’s tickling him got him to fall off the bed and he begrudgingly left. He gave one last wave to the girls, who waved back, Esme hiking her skirt just a bit to tease him some more, before closing the door to Frankie’s room. He left to the sound of the pair giggling.

“So… what are we really going to do?”

***

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“I can’t believe you’ve never done this, you have your own pool!”

“And two brothers, and parents who treat me like I’m twelve, and- wait, have you done this with Miles?”

“Huh? No, we didn’t do a lot at your place, he wanted to be away from his family, not rub things in your faces. He did tell me he’s done it before. Now come on.”

Two naked teenagers jumped into the pool. Well, jumped and ‘pulled’ if you wish an accurate description of events. The two surfaced, smiling and not altogether upset with how one got into the water. “Having fun?”

Frankie smirked, “A little, at least this isn’t going to be sent to anyone on Oompfchat.”

Esme tilts her head, “Wait, you were one of the girls in that nude scandal?”

Frankie’s smirk didn’t waver, “I only sent one. But yeah, I can be bad.”

“Oh man, that is surprising, I knew about it with Zoe. And I mean obviously Lola sent a few given all she’s done. But you seemed so much like a goodie goodie before you trashed that guitar.”

“I was, but I was also really mad at my mom trying to dress me up like a dolly for a press photo. I had to do something.”

“If it were me, I’d have slept with the first guy I could have, your mom is lucky you don’t go as hard as your brother.”

“And yet I have twice as many rules as him.”

“Well, in another year you’ll be at college and you can do whatever you like. Hopefully near me and Zig.” Esme swam up and threw her arms around Frankie. The younger girl froze because of the obvious difference between this hug and their usual hugs.

“Oh relax, we’re both girls, and we’re kinda dating by proxy.” Esme was quick to gather what was happening.

“Right, sorry. Being naked with people is still new to me.”

“The entire school saw your butt.”

“I meant on purpose. Winston and I-”

Esme started laughing, breaking the hug, she couldn’t help it. “You dated Winnie the Chu?”

“I was fourteen, shut up! He was always around and he’s really nice.” Frankie was a little defensive, she still liked him. Just not that way anymore.

“Okay okay, sorry, go on.”

“Winston and I,” Frankie paused as Esme laughed a little more, “We never got there cause I was only comfortable with kissing. And then Jonah never wanted to do anything ever. So I’ve never been naked with someone like this.”

“Well, Jonah is an idiot and has no idea what fun looks like.”

“Why do you say that?”

“You look very fun right now.” And with that Esme kissed Frankie on the cheek.

Frankie still found it weird, but a nice sort of weird. Of course getting such a weird sort of compliment still made her cheeks burn a little. In spite of the cool water of the pool.

“Franks. Esme.” Miles wandered in, late, and eyed the pool for a moment. Long enough to assess that he saw zero bikini straps in this scenario and suddenly the sky was lovely right now. “I’m going to go inside drink enough scotch to forget you’re naked out here. If I don’t answer the door call an ambulance.”

Now Frankie’s cheeks burned even more at how awkward this was. Especially with the certainty Esme was grinning at Miles the entire time. She waited for Miles to leave, “I think we should get out?”

“Why?”

“If we’re like this when Hunter gets home I’m pretty sure one of my brothers will die tonight.”

Esme’s smile didn’t waver as she watched Frankie, “Fine, we’ll grab a couple towels from the pool house and head in.”

Of course the moment the pair got out of the water they heard footsteps. Causing the pair to make a mad dash for the house. Leaving a trail of water in their wake, the only sign they were there.

***

“So… you’ve never done anything?”

“Only the stuff you and Zig have done with me, is it weird?”

Esme and Frankie were in her room, door closed, laying on towels wearing bikinis until they dried off. The pair were watching some dumb romance film but mostly ignoring it as the pair talked.

“Just a little surprising. I mean, you hang out with us and between Zig’s past and mine I think we’re the biggest ‘sluts’ in school.” Esme helpfully air-quoted 'sluts.'

“But I don’t care about that, I like hanging out with you.”

“It’s been a few weeks since I got you two okay with kissing, why haven’t you tried to do anything more with us?”

Frankie eyed Esme, it was such a weird situation to be in. She still liked it, it was fun, and a little crazy. But Frankie was so unsure of where to go with everything. She finally shrugged, “I mean, I want to, like… look at Zig. And it isn’t like you two are subtle about what you do. Just… guys get weird about girls who haven’t done it.”

Esme rolled her eyes, “You think too much, besides. Boys don’t think about that when it’s a threesome.”

Frankie just stared at Esme over the idea, not really reacting.

“You do want a threesome, right?”

“I mean, yeah, I like you and Zig a lot. Just… my first time. I always thought.”

“Do you want me to spread rose petals over the bed then play the violin as you two make love?”

Frankie’s turn to roll her eyes, “No. It’s just not really how I pictured it.”

“It never is, Frankie. But you gotta just do what’s fun when you can, right?”

Frankie sat up and started twiddling her fingers.

“What else is it, come on, we’re friends.” Esme sat up and moved a little closer. Frankie always wondered how to put this Esme in the same context as the girl that bullied Shay over her period. The girl who gave blowjobs in parking lots. And got Miles hooked on who knows what drugs. The carefree slut and this girl who clearly cared about her.

“You and Miles…”

Esme gave Frankie a lopsided smile. “I don’t suppose it’d help if I said you were a better kisser than Miles, or more fun to spend time with?”

“You’ve never kissed me-” Frankie realized, somewhere in the middle of saying it, the trap she was stumbling headfirst into. That obviously this had to go only one place. After a few lingering seconds of lip to lip contact… and a little bit of tongue to tongue content, Esme pulled back to leave Frankie dumbstruck.

“Definitely a better kisser.”

“Shut up!” And Frankie decided to change directions hitting Esme with a pillow.

***

Two teenagers were curled up in bed, Frankie had shared her bed before. Shared it with a girl before. Girls, technically, as Lola and Shay usually showed together. It was a little different this time.

For starters Lola and Shay were big on pajamas. Esme suggested T-Shirts and panties were fine. On top of that Esme seemed to be a lot more cuddly than Lola and Shay. Well, Lola cuddled, but it wasn’t like this. Esme had kinda wrapped herself around Frankie to hold her close.

“Esme?”

“Mmm.” Esme responded sleepily.

“Is it really okay, Zig and me..?”

“What? Fucking? I wouldn’t suggest it if it wasn’t.” She was a little less sleepy, but even more cuddly. “He definitely wants to, you want to. I want you to.”

“Why?”

“Well, you’re my only friend, and the idea you’ve never once forgotten how to walk because of a good dick just breaks my heart.”

Somehow, this crude statement, caused a bit of laughter from Frankie. It was endearing in how… crass it was.

“I dunno, I kinda wished I had a friend to share that with when I first did it.” Esme mumbled into Frankie’s neck.

“What was your first time like?”

Esme got a little quiet.

“If you don’t wanna tell me?” Frankie offered, realizing it might be a rough topic.

“I was about thirteen?” Esme started, she was still that quiet serious girl, not the fun loving keener she normally was, “He was older, I would have done anything for him. Just to be near him. To get away from my dad, and my family, and all of that. I kissed him. I put my hand in his pants. I made it clear I wanted it. And we did it.”

There was a brief pause, Frankie wondering where this could go. To cause such a change in Esme’s mood.

“But… after we did it, and it was bad. I’d never really done more than hand stuff and he just kinda used me like a hole to put it in. He didn’t listen when I asked to slow down, or be gentle. He ignored me. He told all his friends he got it on, but I was so young he made up another girl he was with. A sluttier girl, bigger tits, blonde hair. Cute dimples. He never wanted to be around me. And when he did it was just… to do that again.”

Frankie turned around to look at Esme.

“I wish I had been there with another girl, a friend, someone who cared. Who would hold my hand and make sure I was okay.”

Frankie pressed herself close, pulling Esme into a hug. Gentle and demanding hug. Making sure Esme wasn’t feeling alone in that thought. It put all of Esme’s crap into a new perspective. She wanted so much to belong, so much to not be alone. To be cared for and to be wanted. Frankie knew all of those feelings so well. Frankie ran her hand up and down Esme’s back. And didn’t even feel weird having naked legs rubbing against her own naked legs.

“I… if Zig and I do it, I’d really like you to hold my hand and be there with me.”

***

Once they stopped talking they went back to Esme being the big spoon. Sometime during the night the two came detangled and Frankie woke up to noises in the bed. First she had to remember she wasn’t alone. Next she had to figure out what was going on.

Esme was twitching, face scrunched up in something… fear? pain? Frankie couldn’t tell what, but it wasn’t good. Frankie scooted a little closer and laced her fingers with Esme. Her other hand moving to stroke the hair away from the older girl’s face. Slowly the contact, the attention seemed to calm the other girl down to a more blissful, quiet sleep.

Frankie moved in close and held Esme, until she was sure Esme wasn’t having whatever nightmare she was trapped in, before she returned to sleep.

***

“Esme’s gone, you two can come out now,” Frankie called in the morning after walking Esme to her car.

Hunter appeared at the stairs, Miles from dad’s study.

“Could we have a house rule of taking clothes with you when you go skinny dipping with a crazy girl?” Miles said as came into the living room.

“Please don’t call her that.” Frankie crossed her arms.

“Okay fine, we’ll be nicer to your kindness incapable friend. Who slept with Miles. Repeatedly.” Hunter said as he came down the stairs.

Frankie growled a little as she spoke, “Esme’s been through a lot, and a lot of it is jerks like you seeing her only as some sort of basket case!”

“You mean the girl you had an orgy with?”

“You or Baaz?”

“Excuse me?”

“You and Baaz walked in on us goofing around, one of you told the  _ entire school _ we had an orgy.”

Hunter looked down as he realized that he probably shouldn’t have let Baaz do that, “It was Baaz.”

“Please tell Baaz if I ever see him again I’m throwing his phone, laptop, and back-ups in a wood chipper.” Frankie smiled, “And that goes for your electronics too if you ever talk down about… about my girlfriend, ever again.”

Miles watched, intently, as the pair of twins argued over their various troublesome friends, mildly amused at how this turned out. He walked over and kissed Frankie on the forehead, “I really hope she doesn’t get you hurt. Cause you seem really happy.”

He left before Frankie had any chance to respond.


End file.
